Compass (Menu)
Part of the pirate's equipment is the Compass. The compass acts as a radar and direction finder in Pirates of the Caribbean Online. By clicking the Compass button in the Sea Chest menu or pressing 'C', you will remove or add it to the screen. 'Obtaining the Compass' Main Article: Story Quest: Set Sail Not long after arriving in Port Royal, the pirate is magically summoned to visit Tia Dalma, the mysterious gypsy. She informs the pirate of their destiny in the battles to come with Jolly Roger. She then gives the pirate a magical compass like the one possessed by Captain Jack Sparrow. The compass is not for mere direction. It is one of the single most valuable items your pirate can have in their possession. It's no wonder Cutler Beckett wanted Jack's so badly. 'Compass Functions' Quest Finder One of the main functions of the compass is to direct the pirate to a quest object. From the Journal menu, a pirate can select to Track a specific quest. The quest object will then appear on the pirates Map and compass. It has become the thing you desire the most. The compass will point a yellow arrow in the direction of the object. Once it is close enough, the object will appear as a yellow star on the compass screen. Target Radar The second function of the compass is to display and track enemies, allies and NPC characters. *All enemies appear in Red *Crewmates appear in Pink *All other pirates appear in Blue *NPCs (townspeople and merchants) appear in Green Clicking the +''' or '-' symbol, the distance the compass shows will zoom in or out. This can be very useful in close-quarters combat or trying to determine if an enemy ship is within the reach of long range cannons. Sea Combat Radar When aboard ship, the compass changes to reflect the pirate's ship and nearby vessels. * At sea, an enemy ship (Royal Navy, EITC, or Skeleton) will appear as a Red ship-shaped symbol. If an enemy is attacking the pirate, it will flash. * All other pirate vessels appear in Blue * During a Treasure Fleet, the Ship of the Line will appear as a royal chest on the compass. * While Battling the Queen Anne's Revenge, she will appear as a gold skull and crossbones on the compass. * Any Ships in Ship PvP will appear as their nationality (French=Red/White/Blue or Spanish=Red/Yellow) '''Map Press the Map Icon on your Compass or press F8 to bring up a Map of the island or area you are on. This handy Map is perfect for finding your way around the island. It also serves as a long range radar, as it shows you all of the merchants and where they are located, other pirates, and is perfect for spotting enemies outside of the Compasses' range. The arrow is where your pirate is located at the time, with a large circle around it. The circle is the range in which the Map is tracking. The Map also marks where entrances to Caves, Swamps and Forests are with small silver rectangles. ''Note: Most wild islands do not have maps for beach areas, but there may be maps for any interior areas.'' 'Location' Forgot where you are, or don't know the name of the place you're in? Look at the bottom of the Compass and you can find out where your pirate is located. Compass Orientation The compass normally defaults to orienting itself in the direction the pirate is facing at all times. However, in ship combat, some pirates find this disorienting. In the Options Menu, a new Interface option allows the player to see HOW the compass will direct itself. Category:Menu Category:Equipment